


Where is the power that made your pride?

by Dissenter



Series: Revisionist history, the Vongola way [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Disciplinary Committee Tsuna, Hibari is a force of nature, Hibari might have incidentally become a Bond villain, Hibari thinks its fixed anyway, Humor, Mad Science, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tsuna has been press ganged, Tsuna is so terrified it looks like he's impossible to scare, World Domination, and it's not like anyone will dare argue with him, depends on your point of view, so has everyone else but they don't mind, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/pseuds/Dissenter
Summary: Hibari Kyouya travels in time and takes over the world. Basically crack.





	Where is the power that made your pride?

**Author's Note:**

> Rocks fall everyone dies but Hibari has a plan to fix it. There mat be some collateral damage.

It started when it ended. When everything fell apart.

It started when everybody died.

Hibari wasn’t an exception. He was fatally wounded and he knew it. Not even sun flames could have healed the damage, and in any case the Vongola sun users were as dead as the rest of the family. He’d limped home to Namimori with a fatal gut wound rotting away at his insides and a burning fury that things had ended the way they did.

It had been a petty territory dispute that spiralled far beyond that, and had ended with the kind of pitched battle that no-one ever really wins. It had been stupid, and pointless, and it had ended with the destruction of everything Hibari had devoted his life to.

He was not pleased.

He was alone, the strongest of the guardians, too stubborn to die easily, but he _was_ dying. He was dying and he had _failed,_ and that was far too bitter a pill to swallow. He was dying, and he was alone. He had nothing left to lose and he _wasn’t done._ It was a stupid, reckless, impossible plan even in theory, but Hibari had a will that could bend iron, and he refused to go quietly into death. It was a stupid reckless plan, but he could _make_ it work.

And he did.

…

The Trinisette. The pieces that held the world together. Each part of it held their own powers. The Mare rings that governed the infinity of possible worlds, that allowed their bearers to connect with the might have been. The arcobaleno pacifiers, the heaviest part of the Trinisette, that cursed and doomed their bearers even as they enhanced their power, and extended their lives beyond the natural. And then there were the Vongola rings. The rings that governed time.

There were possibilities in that.

It had been a theory that Shoichi had thrown out while drunk enough that inventing was probably a bad plan. That if you could figure out how, it might be possible to use the Vongola rings to send the bearer’s consciousness back in time.

Hibari Kyouya wondered idly if Shouichi would have been pleased to be proven right.

He woke up seven years old again and determined to reshape the future. The world would not fall apart like that again under his watch, even if he had to _take over_ to make sure of it.

…

He had a list. Of things that needed fixing, or that could at least be improved. Luckily he also had an army of loyal minions who would help him complete that list without asking questions. He knew how to delegate. Kusakabe had given him an odd look at some of the orders he passed to him, but he was too well disciplined to actually say anything.

The orders were carried out promptly. Hibari’s subordinates were nothing if not efficient.

…

Tsuna wasn’t, entirely, sure what had happened. One moment it had been an ordinary school day, keeping his head down and doing very little productive with his time. The next minute one of the disciplinary committee had slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him to a storage cupboard where he was fitted with a DC uniform, before being handed a pen and ordered to sign a series of waivers stating that the school was in no way liable for any injuries sustained in the line of duty especially if they were caused by the committee president. The DC member responsible for press-ganging him had winced a little at the high pitched squeak he emitted once he’d finally managed to process what was happening. He wasn’t a bad enough person to feel vindictively satisfied about that, he really wasn’t.

Then he’d been slung into DC boot camp, which Tsuna felt woefully under-qualified for. He attempted to explain this to his drill sergeant to no avail. Apparently conscripts didn’t get to complain. Tsuna felt strongly that his civil rights must be being violated in some way by this. Nobody seemed to care about that though.

After two weeks of torture thinly disguised as training, a haircut that would probably have been a pompadour if it had been less fluffy but was in reality a bit of a mess, and a thoroughly confusing conversation with Hibari san in which he was given the moniker “little animal” for reasons that nobody was able to explain, Tsuna was unleashed back on the school population as a fully fledged junior member of the committee. It was terrifying. By that point though he was too terrified of Hibari to collapse under the pressure, so he was forced to rise to the challenge.

In the reception room Hibari smirked viciously.

…

No-one was sure where the girl had come from. She just appeared one day, manning the new front desk in the reception room and informing them all that she was Hibari’s secretary. Purple hair, purple eyes, she was actually sort of pretty, in a shy innocent sort of way. More than a few people were tempted to ask her out, before looking over to where the committee president was dozing on the sofa and thinking better of it. No-one wanted to risk poaching from Hibari.

It turned out she was actually quite a good secretary, the DC’s paperwork turnover improved in efficiency by nearly 50% over the first two weeks after her appearance. It also turned out she wasn’t nearly a fragile as she looked after she did… something, to Mochida Kensuke, that left him squeaking and flinching at shadows for a month after. No-one was sure exactly what he’d done but general consensus was that it had something to do with his ongoing harassment of Sasagawa Kyouko.

It was a month before Tsuna, made bold by his constant resting state of utter terror and confusion, asked her exactly where she came from. (The other committee members paid for all his drinks that night out of sheer respect). Not that her answer helped much with the mystery.

“Oh he kidnapped me from my parents and brought me home to live with him.” Was the kind of answer that only raised more questions. Although it did at least put to rest the speculation about where exactly she spent her nights.

And they still weren’t sure if she was actually Hibari’s girlfriend or not. It _could_ be some kind of bizarre courting ritual, but Tsuna at least was of the opinion that Hibari had just wanted a secretary and thought kidnapping was a viable recruitment method. After all, he’d done something fairly similar to Tsuna, and no-one thought _he_ was dating Kyouya. (Although he probably shouldn’t mention the idea around certain segments of the school’s female population. No sense giving them _ideas_ ).

…

The school was, whispering. A lot more lately than they used to. Among the other strange and unsettling new changes Hibari had made, at some point Hibari Kyouya had stopped ignoring Sasagawa Ryouhei and started fighting him. There was a betting pool over whether Sasagawa had finally worn Hibari down to the point where he agreed to sparring, or whether it was all part of some diabolical master plan Hibari was cooking up. Tsuna might or might not have been the bookkeeper.

It turned out, that despite his poor grades in maths he actually did have a head for figures, at least when it came to calculating odds, he was doing surprisingly well. And besides, everyone else in the school was too terrified of what Hibari would do if he caught them to risk running the books. Tsuna was terrified too of course, but he existed in such a state of constant terror that he’d actually come out the other side into a kind of hysterical calm where he would do almost anything because his brain no longer recognised the concept of escalation. Everyone else mistook this for bravery and thought Tsuna was the toughest guy on the committee barring the president himself because of it. Tsuna had to resist the urge to break into hysterical laughter at the idea.

…

Mukuro had not been expecting rescue. It had been painful lonely years in the hell of the Estraneo’s labs, and he’d long since lost faith in the idea that someone would come and save him. He’d known he would have to save himself, and had been laying vicious and violent plans to that very effect. His vengeance would have been perfect and poetic. The lab floors would have run with blood.

Then a random Cloud who looked roughly the same age as him had fought his way in, broken Mukuro and his fellow test subjects out, and utterly destroyed the facility in the space of about three hours. Mukuro found himself impressed despite himself. It was almost enough to make him forgive the Cloud for stealing his revenge. Almost.

Not that the Cloud seemed to care. Before Mukuro had managed to properly get a handle on what was going on the scarily organised teenaged minions of the Cloud had packed them all up onto a private jet and flown them back to Japan of all places, where they were forcibly enrolled in high school and recruited to the strange paramilitary organisation designed as a school disciplinary committee that the Cloud was running. Mukuro wasn’t sure what the Cloud, who was apparently called Hibari Kyouya, (or Hibari sama to everyone except the fluffy little baby Sky who seemed utterly immune to any form of intimidation), was actually planning to _do_ with his increasingly terrifying private army, but he kind of wanted to find out. World domination maybe, or possibly a secret war against alien lizard people.

The cute Misty secretary had just _smiled_ when he asked, so whatever it was it would probably be good.

…

It started with the tasers which, yeah were probably slightly overkill for a team of school prefects, but then Hibari himself was basically the definition of overkill so it wasn’t exactly a break in tradition. Then there came the ray guns, which were slightly more alarming, and definitely the fault of Irie Shouichi, and the new kid Hibari had dragged up from somewhere who gave his name only as Spanner. Hibari had given them free reign over the science labs, and supplied them with pretty much everything they asked for in exchange for them building basically whatever he wanted. There were some alarming containers in the science labs these days. Hana suspected some of them really weren’t legal, she suspected some of them were actually stolen from the military. She did not want to know where Hibari had got them or how, although that hadn’t stopped her placing a couple of small bets with Sawada.

In hindsight they should all have been a _lot_ more concerned about what Hibari having pet scientists willing to build him _whatever he wanted_ might mean. The ray guns had been mildly alarming, but that had just been the start. Lasers, hovercraft, impenetrable body armour, _giant robots_ to patrol the school grounds and free up the DC for whatever it was they were planning in the bloody enormous _secret_ base the nutjobs had built in the school basement. When they started running bomb tests in the Namimori forest, Hana had accepted defeat. She signed up herself and Kyouko for the disciplinary committee the next day. Whatever was going down she wanted to be clearly on Hibari’s side for it.

…

Takeshi hadn’t originally planned to join the disciplinary committee. He’d been pretty firmly attached to baseball to be honest, but then Hibari had started making his changes, there had been the cool toys, and the new kids, and the secret meetings, and it all looked so _exciting._ So when Hibari had walked up to him and ordered him to join the committee he hadn’t even tried to argue. The DC was starting to look like it might be even more fun than _baseball._

After training he was assigned to a team with Sawada Tsunayoshi, who’d been called Dame Tsuna until a mysterious chain of events had led to him joining the disciplinary committee, and rising quickly through the ranks to become one of the organisation’s top commanders. Takeshi was very excited to be part of such a high level unit. After a few meetings he’d persuaded his dad to teach him the sword. Judging by the ideas being thrown around he was going to need it at some point. Hibari had approved, something about making it easier to bite herbivores to death.

Mukuro, one of the new kids, and also a member of Tsuna’s team, had told him he was disturbing with a sword in hand, but then he’d smiled and laughed approvingly so Takeshi decided to take it as a compliment.

…

No-one knew where they came from or what they wanted. The whole mafia was in an uproar about it actually and Hayato couldn’t help taking a certain amount of sadistic satisfaction from watching the mafia families that spurned him running around like headless chickens. The mafia as a whole could count what they knew about the organisation on one hand.

Firstly, their forces were largely but not wholly Japanese, secondly they were all older children or teenagers, thirdly they had an objective even if no-one seemed to know what it was, and finally they were absolutely fucking lethal. No-one knew much else.

They appeared by mysterious means, they fucked shit up for mysterious reasons with mysterious weapons, and then they disappeared again to a mysterious location. It was kind of beautiful to watch.

Hayato had not expected them to recruit him. He hadn’t even known they recruited people. It turned out they did. Admittedly recruitment in this case pretty much amounted to being shanghaied, but Hayato wasn’t complaining. The organisation was actually kind of awesome, and they _wanted_ him, enough to kidnap him. It was actually pretty flattering.

He was placed on a team under a kid he was about 90% sure was a latent Sky, who was respected throughout the disciplinary committee as the man beyond fear. After seeing the way Sawada sama interacted with Hibari sama, the fucking terrifying Cloud who ran the whole show, Hayato could say with full confidence that the title was well earned.

…

Timoteo, the ninth boss of the Vongola family, sat in his office and struggled desperately to figure out just when everything went wrong. The organisation that called itself “the disciplinary committee” of all things, had appeared out of _nowhere._ Everywhere, not only were Vongola operations being attacked, but so were the operations of pretty much every mafia family in existence, along with all other organised crime syndicates, and a fair number of world governments.

He had, with some difficulty, managed to find out the name of the committee’s leader. It didn’t make things better. Hibari Kyouya, Japanese middle school student, probable Cloud. The world had been brought to its knees by a fourteen year old.

He also had a horrible suspicion that his own heir Tsunayoshi might be tangled up in this. The whole thing had started at Namimori middle School and pretty much the whole student body and a fair number of teachers were tied up in the organisation. Besides, there were rumours of a Sky in the upper ranks of the committee and Skies weren’t that common.

In the distance he heard the crashing sounds of destruction as the attack continued and sighed. However it had happened, it appeared Vongola was about to fall to a new world order. Still they wouldn’t go down without a fight. He got up from his desk and went to join the battle. Just before everything faded to black he heard someone say.

“I’ll bite you to death.”

…

Hibari reclined on his throne. Victory was sweet. It had taken seven long years of planning and extreme violence, but finally the entire world had been brought under his rule. No more petty squabbling between herbivores, no more pointless territory disputes. Tsuna and Kusakabe took care of the day to day running of things with the help of his other guardians, while Hibari held the power of the Emperor, and decided the path the world should follow. Order was restored, the world was at peace, and no-one would _ever_ dare mess with what was his again.

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a lot of Tsuna goes back in time fics, I kind of wanted to see what would happen if someone who was already acknowledged as being terrifying at the time they travel back to might be able to alter the past. After all they wouldn't need to waste time manipulating people or trying to establish a reputation before they go and fuck shit up for the sake of the future.  
> I couldn't get the idea out of my head but I couldn't be bothered to make a full length fic of it, so I wrote this. Just because Hibari travelling in time would be the most awesomely destructive thing ever. Timelines are for Herbivores.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Where is the power that made your pride?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917966) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
